Measuring Fate
by AmberMoony
Summary: When Link is sent back in time, he and Zelda must re-live their lives, but Ganondorf isn't giving up that easily... mostly LinkXZelda, some ZeldaXGanondorf
1. They Remembered

_Author's Note: All characters and settings owned by Nintendo, of course. This is a bit of an interpretation of what happened after Ocarina of Time, before the sages sent Ganondorf through the mirror of twilight, sort of integrating OoT: Master Quest. There are 23 chapters currently planned, so I hope you're in this for the long haul! Thank you for reading, and reviews are always welcome!_

_**Chapter 1: They Remembered.**_

The rising sun illuminated the Kokiri forest, its rays warming those among the trees. A small boy woke, shaken by a terrible nightmare. He jumped out of bed, panting, looking around his small tree house. _Just a dream... _ He took a deep breath and climbed down into the Kokiri village. Halfway down the makeshift ladder, a glowing blue ball began to circle his head. He gasped in surprise, losing his grip on the ladder. Navi unleashed a jingling giggle when he landed flat on his bottom. He grinned from ear to ear. "Navi!"

"One and the same!" She whirled around him a few more times before hovering at eye level.

"But that means..." He gasped again. "The Great Deku Tree! The Princess!" Link took off running towards the Great Deku Tree's grove, Navi faithfully in his wake. He bumped into Mido on his way, leaving the Kokiri Boss spinning behind him. "Sorry!" Link turned his head and shouted, "Not a dream! Have to stop King of Evil!"

When he reached the Great Deku Tree, the forest guardian's mouth was already wide open, and Link rushed inside.

_Beware, my child. Not all is as it once was..._

The ominous tone of the booming voice in his head sent a chill down Link's spine. As he entered the main hall inside the Great Deku Tree, he knew exactly why. As fast as he could pull out his Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield, a swarm of keese were upon him. After he had dispatched all the attacking keese, Link stood there, panting. _That... definitely didn't happen before. I'll have to be more careful... _He took a deep breath and ran off, determined to retrieve the Kokiri Emerald and stop Ganondorf before the King of Evil could begin.

Hours later, the Hero of Time emerged from the Great Deku Tree. He was battered, bruised and exhausted, but victorious. He slipped the large gold-embellished emerald into his pack, and took off running for the exit of the Kokiri Village. He could feel Mido glaring at his back as he exited the Great Deku Tree's grove, but Link kept running, determined to reach Hyrule Castle before Ganondorf. As he came to the wooden rope bridge leading out of the forest, he stopped and began to dig through his pack. He cursed to himself; the Ocarina of Time wasn't there.

"Remember?" Navi spoke as he continued digging. "Princess Zelda used it to send us back here! Of course you wouldn't have it." Link grumbled wordlessly and continued digging through his pack. Finally, reaching his arm in almost to the shoulder, his fingers brushed what he had been searching for. He pulled out the fairy ocarina, keeping it in hand as he began running again. "Link? What's that for?" Navi hurried to catch up to her partner.

Link threw her a sideways grin and kept running, cutting across corners in the road, headed for a small bump on the horizon. _Assuming everything is still in the same place... it should only take a couple of hours..._ As Link began to tire, he felt a warmth from the back of his hand. Looking down, he saw the triforce mark emitting a faint glow, energizing him as he ran. He frowned. _If I have my piece of the triforce, then that means Ganondorf already has the triforce of power... I've got to hurry!_ Link redoubled his efforts, relief washing over him as Lon-Lon Ranch came into view. Navi jingled like a bell above him, realizing what the ocarina was for. Link swung around the corner of the fence, rushing in through the large gate protecting the ranch. A young girl with red hair was singing to a chestnut foal. She looked up when she heard Link's footsteps, then stared for a moment at Navi. A thoughtful expression crossed her face, and she smiled widely.

"Hey there! You... look familiar. I'm Malon! Welcome to Lon-Lon ranch!"

Link waved at the girl, grinned, and brought the ocarina to his lips. As he played Epona's Song, Malon's eyes grew wider, and Epona rushed to his side, nuzzling his face.

"Wow, fairy-boy, Epona sure likes you! She normally won't even let someone approach her!"

Link patted Epona's neck and gently ran his fingers through her mane. "I... I need to borrow Epona. It's for the good of all Hyrule!"

Malon giggled. "Well, if Epona likes you that much, you must be trustworthy. If you happen to go by the castle... try to find my father. Good luck! Treat her well, fairy-boy!"

Link hopped on Epona's back and gave Malon a mock-salute. Navi quickly ducked under Link's cap and they were off. Link leaned forward, holding on to Epona's neck as she ran at a full gallop. He smiled, and whispered in her ear "I missed you, girl. I didn't think you'd remember me."

The foal mare tossed her head to the side as if to say "Silly boy, how could I forget?"

Riding Epona, Link quickly closed the rest of the distance between himself and Castle Town. The sun was starting to hang low in the sky, but he managed to get into the city before the drawbridge was closed. He hurried north, leaping off Epona, and quickly dodging past the guards, until he reached the side sewers of the outer castle wall. He spotted Talon, Malon's father, napping near the moat, and stopped for a moment to wake the man. Taking a deep breath, Link snuck through the small hole in the wall, emerging in the castle courtyard. A sense of urgency pounded in the back of his brain as he meticulously avoided the guards, reminded by the rising sun that time was running out. Finally, he reached the small alcove where Princess Zelda was already waiting. Just as before, she was perched on the stone platform at the top of the small staircase, peering into the throne room.

The young princess gasped and turned around as Link rounded the corner. "The boy from the forest..." She glanced up at Navi, then back at Link. Her eyes unfocused as 7 years of memories rushed into her mind. She staggered, and Link rushed forward and braced her against himself to keep her from falling. She looked up at him, dark wisdom filling her eyes. She _remembered_. "We must warn my father." She stood tall, threw her shoulders back, and grabbed Link's wrist. She strode quickly past the guards, Link jogging to keep pace, and none dared to stop the precocious child. She marched right into the throne room, where the young Gerudo King and his honor guard were already meeting with the King.

"We need to cement this precarious truce between our peoples. It has grown... fragile... in the years since the war." The King of Thieves stopped speaking as he heard the throne room doors open. He spun around to see what the interruption was, and Zelda spotted the glowing triforce symbol on his right hand.

Everyone turned with the Evil King, and all eyes were on Zelda and Link. King Harkinian scowled as he rose to his feet in front of the throne. "What is the meaning of this?"

Zelda gulped, summoning all her courage. "As you know, father, I have been having prophetic dreams." The king cleared his throat to show his displeasure in Zelda's openness about her visions. "These dreams have foretold a great period of darkness all across Hyrule. They have told of a messenger from the fabled Kokiri, sent by the Great Deku Tree himself." She cast her gaze across the room, meeting the eyes of each person present. "This is that messenger."

"This is preposterous!" Ganondorf turned back towards the King of Hyrule. "Surely you don't mean to entertain these _children_." His female guards began to speak to one another in hushed tones.

Link dug into his rucksack, biting his lip and producing the Kokiri Emerald. The Gerudo silenced. Every Hylian in the room gasped. The King of Thieves slowly turned back around. The young boy, clad in green, held a glowing stone above his head. A large emerald in a gold setting, hovering just above his hands and rotating of its own accord.

King Harkinian cleared his throat, and Ganondorf turned back around to face him. "It seems, my friend, that there might be some truth to this matter. Let us move to a more comfortable chamber to discuss this new peace treaty of yours. Impa!" The white-haired Sheikah appeared in a puff of smoke, flanking the throne. "Would you kindly see to these children?"

Impa nodded curtly, and strode quickly to where the two children still stood. Placing a hand on the napes of each neck, leading the children out a side door. Link tucked the emerald away while they walked. The older woman led them down winding corridors, ending in Princess Zelda's antechamber. "Now," She said, sitting them down on a couch, and standing across from them, "Tell me what's going on."

Zelda looked at her feet, and held up the back of her right hand. Link kicked his legs nervously, holding out his left hand for Impa to see. Zelda licked her lips. "The triforce has split, Impa. Ganondorf has the triforce of power. I possess that of wisdom, and Link is the bearer of courage." She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at her nursemaid and mentor. "The ocarina of time... it sent us back to our childhood. We remember what will happen. We wish to prevent it. We wish to prevent disaster."

"Hmm. Elaborate." Impa nodded slowly.

"The Gerudo attacked. They invaded Castle Town." Zelda's lip began to tremble, and link put his hand on hers. "You and I..." Zelda took a deep breath. "We fled the castle; went into hiding. Link was sealed in the Temple of Time for seven years, until he could properly wield the Master Sword." Impa walked over and sat down next to her charge, wrapping her arm around the Princess, who was nearly in tears. "There was no one to stop him. Ganondorf took over the kingdom. He destroyed everything. In the end, we defeated him, but only just. Hyrule was... dead. That was when I used the ocarina." Zelda buried her face against Impa, crying openly now.

The Sheikah slowly rubbed Zelda's back, whispering in her ear "Shh, it's all right now, dear. None of that has happened yet." Impa pulled a kerchief out of nowhere and dried the princess' tears.

Zelda sat up and composed herself as well as she could. She looked up at the Sheikah, her desperation evident in her features. "Impa, we cannot let Hyrule fall."

Impa smiled softly. "We shall not let that happen. I will advise your father. You two wait here." She stood and quickly left the room, the door closing behind her.


	2. Negotiations

_**Chapter 2: Negotiations**_

A few moments after Impa had gone, Zelda stood and drew herself to her full height. "Come with me, Hero." She held out her hand, and Link took it hesitantly. They headed straight for the door.

Link dug his heels into the plush carpet, holding the princess back. "Wait, Zelda, Impa told us to stay here!"

The little girl sighed. "And do _you_ trust my father to listen to her counsel? If we're the only ones who remember, any warning she could give would sound insane! We have to make sure the negotiations at least follow common sense! We are the only ones who know the true consequences of Ganondorf's bid for power."

Link sighed and allowed Zelda to pull him forward and through the doors. Again, Zelda led him through the castle, down winding corridors, through hidden doorways. After what seemed to Link an endless journey, Zelda turned back to him with a smirk on her face. She raised a single finger to his lips, instructing him to keep silent. She pushed on a small carving in the wall, opening another hidden door, but this one was only a couple feet high. Through the portal, Link could see only darkness. Zelda stooped over, entering the hallway, and dragged him inside. The door shut behind them. In the darkness, Link could feel the walls brushing his shoulders and the ceiling scraping against his hat. If he were any taller, he would have had to crawl on his hands and knees. Suddenly, he bumped against Zelda's back, and she shushed him in the dark. A soft glow appeared below her feet, and from it, Link could see his companion. The glow came from a small grate in the floor; she must have just opened it. Zelda knelt next to it and motioned for him to do the same. Through the slotted opening, Link could see a large room. _No, this is smallest room I've seen in the castle!_ Navi poked out from under Link's hat, now that she knew it wasn't a security risk to have a glowing fairy floating around. Link could hear voices from the room below, and looked around to pick out King Harkinian and Ganondorf, along with a select few of their respective guards.

"To cement this truce, we need something a little more _tangible_ than a piece of paper, your Majesty." the Gerudo man crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "While my people certainly appreciate your generosity in regards to our trade agreements, we would like to ensure your lasting cooperation. The Unifying War was only ten years ago, and yet we already see dwindling cooperation between our peoples, despite increased connections between the Hylians and the Zora and Gorons. I feel a need to remind you who it was that ended that war."

The King scowled and chose his words carefully. "And what do you propose to solidify this trade agreement?"

Ganondorf grinned. It sent a shudder down Link's spine. "A political union." King Harkinian did not look pleased. "I _propose_ a literal marriage of our peoples."

Link heard Zelda gasp, and saw her begin to shake out of the corner of his eye. But the King had been backed into a corner. If he did not meet the Gerudo's demands, he would risk an all out war. The Hylian Guard had not yet recovered from the last war, to say nothing of the remainder of the army. But the Gerudo are all women... Well, except for Ganondorf. Another man wouldn't be born for nearly 100 years. Did Zelda have a brother he didn't know about?

"Surely you must take pause to consider the repercussions of this suggestion!" Zelda's father was barely holding his composure. "All Gerudo but yourself are female. I have no sons or nephews."

"I do not ask for someone to merely sit in my court. Nor do I seek a consort. I intend for a full union between our nations. I know you have but one heir, and your wife has gone to the Goddesses, rest her soul. I do not intend to take this heir from you, but to merge our nations when she ascends to the throne. This is the only way for our nations to truly remain allies." Ganondorf grinned again.

The sight chilled Link to the bone. Then the words sunk in. The _King of Evil_ wanted to _marry_ _Zelda_... Link looked up at the princess. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and the look of dismay on her perfect face meant her thoughts matched his own. _Why isn't the King refusing this? Why isn't he throwing Ganondorf out of the country? Why? This can't be happening..._ A single tear escaped Zelda's eye, and Link's heart broke as he watched it roll down her cheek. He gently placed his hand on hers, and her trembling eased.

His heart jumped into his throat as he realized Zelda was still watching the horrific scene below them. That one tear fell, almost glowing as it passed through the grate. Link pulled his princess back away from the light. She landed atop him in the confined space of the hidden passage, and he heard the soft sound of the tear hitting the table below. He clamped his hand over Zelda's mouth when he heard her gasp. He mentally connected with Navi, seeing through her eyes. She was keeping as dim as possible, still watching the negotiating kings below. When the tear hit the table, no one seemed to notice, then Ganondorf looked up, straight into the grate. Link was paralyzed with fear as the King of Thieves narrowed his eyes. No one else in the room seemed to notice Ganondorf's reaction, and the negotiations continued. Navi watched intently while Link slowly dragged a sobbing Zelda back down the passage. The fairy could fill them in later. Right now they needed to get back to Zelda's room before Impa found out they had left.

***

"Your Majesty, I am certain your daughter will grow into a _beautiful _and _wise_ young woman. I do not wish to take her from you prematurely. I trust this treaty to last for the next seven years. We will be wed when the Princess celebrates her eighteenth birthday. Are we in agreement?"

The King of Hyrule sat defeated at the head of the table. His shoulders had fallen, and he slumped against the plush back of the chair. He looked with weary eyes upon the teenager across from him. _For that is what he is. A teenager. This silver-tongued demon wouldn't barely be an adult in my kingdom... And yet he has threatened my people and forced my hand. Could this really be the boy who had helped put an end to the war ten years ago? With naught but words, he has taken everything from me. My kingdom will be his, and I cannot stop it. My armies are still in shambles, and any resistance would result in the slaughter of my people. _His scouts had spotted what seemed to be the entire Gerudo army waiting just beyond the border between their lands. Even if his soldiers had been poised to defend the kingdom from this threat to the west, they would be outnumbered ten to one.All the Gerudo in the room stared at him expectantly. A tear found its way into the wrinkles beside his eyes. He could _feel_ the sadness radiating from his own guards. _They, too, must know how hopeless this situation is._ He sighed. _Perhaps we will grow strong enough in the coming years to fight back, to retain what is rightfully ours, and defeat this tyrant-to-be. I should have heeded Impa and Zelda's words more closely. I saw his age, and underestimated him. King of Thieves indeed._ King Harkinian stood, then. He straightened his back, squared his shoulders, and raised his chin proudly.

"We have an agreement, Gerudo King." He couldn't bring himself to address this _boy_ with an honorific. "In seven years time, our kingdoms will be united. Until then, we will keep trade routes open, and assist your people in this time of drought." _I can only hope that we will unite the people under a crown that is not yours, King of Evil._

Ganondorf stood and smiled. Not his usual grin, but a large, face-splitting, triumphant smile. "Ah! Very well! If you will excuse me, your Majesty, it has been a long day, though not yet complete. I shall return to my chambers while the agreements are drafted." He bowed then, and his guards followed suit, albeit more fluidly with their lithe forms. As one, they exited through the large north door.

The King collapsed back in his chair, utterly exhausted. He turned his head to the scribe who had been recording the proceedings. "How long will it be until these... _treaties..._ are ready to be signed and sealed?"

The scribe bowed deeply. "We can have them ready to be signed shortly after the evening meal."

The King nodded. He wanted the Gerudo out of Hyrule as soon as possible. "Once everything is in order, I want the lot of them escorted out of Hyrule entirely." The scribe nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. He bowed once more, and slipped out the door. The king looked around and noticed he was alone but for his personal guards. He let out a long sigh. He looked up and said a silent prayer to the Goddesses. He hung his head low, unsure if he had the strength to even tell his daughter what had transpired. He held his head in his hands and cried. He cried for his failures; he cried for his kingdom; mostly, though, he cried for his little princess.


	3. Resolve

_**Chapter 3: Resolve**_

Navi raced back through the castle, finally arriving in Zelda's quarters. Link was sitting on the same couch as earlier, Zelda sprawled alongside him, her head in his lap. Link was stroking her hair, looking completely lost. The princess was still crying, the tears reddening her porcelain skin. Impa practically stormed into the room, flinging the door open hard enough to dent the wall behind it. Navi jingled in surprise. Impa's face softened as soon as she saw the princess. She crossed the room in three silent strides, lifting the princess into her lap as she slipped onto the couch beside the children. The Sheikah woman gently rubbed her hand up and down Zelda's back, letting the poor girl release her emotions. Her other hand found its way to Link's shoulder, patting it comfortingly. As Zelda's tears slowed, Impa placed her hands on her shoulders and pushed her upright.

"I assume, then, that you know what has transpired?" Impa's face was stern, and her disapproval obvious. Zelda looked up, meeting Impa's steely gaze, and nodded her silent reply. Impa's face softened into a small smile. "Then surely you realize that a plan is in the works?"

Zelda's tears stopped completely then, and hope shone behind her blue eyes. "Then I... won't have to marry--"

"No, dear. Your father and I had a quick discussion after Ganondorf had left the room. We will do everything in our power to keep that from happening. As much as he may dislike your visions, he does trust them, you know. We have eight years to find a way to stop this. Do not give up hope, daughter of my heart."

Navi jingled excitedly, and the trio on the couch looked up. "He knows!"

"What?" Link had no idea what the fairy was talking about.

"Ganondorf! He knows! I was listening to what he was saying to the King, and he remembers what happened before we were sent back in time!"

"Navi, that's ridiculous, how could he possibly?"

"He must have retained the Triforce of Power! He kept talking about how _wise_ Zelda was, and how beautiful she would be when she was grown!"

Impa frowned. "That may complicate matters. First things first. You two need to tell me _exactly_ what happened last time. Leave out no detail, we must try to gain the upper hand with knowledge, if we cannot overpower this King of Evil."

***

It was nearly dawn by the time Link and Zelda completed their tale, each recounting eight separate years of memories; Link of his time in the Sacred Realm, Zelda of her time training on the run with Impa, and both telling of the cleansing of the temples and defeat of Ganondorf. The pair learned many things that night, not the least of which was they loved each other, even then, and even more now. Their small hands clung to each other, for comfort, support, and reassurance that the other was really there. After a long moment of silence, Impa stood. She stretched, several joints cracking after long hours motionless.

"I think," she began slowly, "that we should all get some sleep, and talk more of this when we are rested." She pulled Zelda to her feet, and Link hopped off the couch next to her. Impa gently guided Zelda towards her bedroom, leaving the boy to stand awkwardly in the middle of the antechamber. He felt Navi sleeping against his head under his hat. Soon enough, Impa emerged from Zelda's room, latching the door behind her. "Let's find you a proper place to sleep, shall we?" She took his tiny hand in hers, and led him out and down the hall. She must have signalled one of the guards, for soon a portly young woman trotted up behind them. "To which room has he been assigned?" Impa asked, back to her regular, emotionless self.

"Guest quarter 7, in the East Hall, upper level." The small woman read from a sheaf of paper held in the crook of her arm, her short brown hair bouncing as she jogged to keep up with Impa's pace. "Clothing has been supplied in the room, as well as personal hygiene items. He will be escorted to the requested royal brunch an hour before noon, and has been authorized for free roam in the East Wing, including public areas of the East Tower." She looked questioningly at Impa. "Is this correct? Amendments can be made within the hour."

Impa shook her head slightly, "That is as much as I expected. No changes are needed. Thank you." She waved her hand dismissively, and the other woman quietly disappeared back into the labyrinth of hallways.

Link really wasn't quite sure what was going on, despite his seven extra years... Neither training in the Sacred Realm nor fighting Ganondorf's forces had prepared him for entering noble society. He was doing his best to memorize the path Impa was leading him down, when the older woman stopped short.

"These will be your quarters while you stay in the castle." She led the boy inside, closing the large wooden door for privacy. "I was hoping for you to be closer to the princess' chambers, but this will do nicely." She walked over to the fireplace, placing her hand on one of the stones that jutted out the side. A small panel slid open in the wall. "This tunnel leads to the hallway outside Zelda's chambers. There is a statue there in front of the opening."

Link looked confused. "But didn't that woman just say I could roam freely?"

Impa smiled softly. "Yes, but it wouldn't do to have a young boy seen around the princess' chambers at all hours of the night. The guards posted outside her door can be trusted, I selected them myself, but if you can, try to avoid being otherwise seen. I understand that you have not been raised under these rules and traditions, so be mindful of your actions. Things would be much more difficult for everyone if you are kicked out of the castle. Now, try to sleep. Someone will come by to escort you to brunch with the princess and her father. You can leave your clothes to be washed in the basket in the corner. Clean clothes have been placed in the dresser, please wear them in the morning, and be sure to wash up in the sink in that alcove." Impa pointed to each item in turn, and seeing that Link understood, slipped back out the door.

Link looked around the posh room. A large feather bed butted up against the left wall, a canopy hanging from its four tall posts. A night table stood next to it, with a small lantern already lit. Greyish light was beginning to filter in through the dark green velvet curtains. The fireplace was on the back wall, and it, too, blazed, lighting the room and keeping away the chill of the night. The right wall held the washing alcove, as well as a grand dresser and the laundry basket. A thick grass-green carpet lay in the center of the room, supporting two overstuffed chairs that faced the fireplace. _Wow..._ _This is impressive..._ It didn't compare to Zelda's chambers, of course, but it was the second nicest room Link had ever seen. He slipped off his shoes as he ran over to flop on the large bed. He noticed a small desk and stool tucked away behind the door, completing the room's décor. Stifling a yawn, Link slipped out of his clothes and under the covers. Soon, the soft mattress and fluffed pillows had him fast asleep.


	4. Plans

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I won't be around tomorrow, so to keep with my "Mondays" update schedule, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Plans**_

The King of Hyrule sat at the head of the long dining table, Impa on his left, the princess on his right, and Link just beyond that. The Hero of Time tugged incessantly at the high stiff collar of his shirt, and fiddled with the embroidered hem of his velvet tunic. The meal was nearly finished, and had so far been eaten in silence. No one knew how to bring up the topic of the previous day, and none of them particularly wanted to. Finally, the king seemed to snap. He slammed his fork down onto the table, causing everyone present to jump in surprise. He turned towards Impa.

"We can't do this. We need to figure out a way to keep this from happening."

"My liege, you may speak freely, they already know, and yes, we do need a plan."

The king slumped back in his seat, his face distorted with pain as he looked at his only daughter. "My dearest Zelda... I am sorry. I... I do hope you will forgive me, in time. There was nothing I could do... The Gerudo army was poised to strike should I have denied their king, and you know the state of our armed forces... But I swear to you, I will find a way out of this. I will find another way to save Hyrule."

The young princess smiled weakly at her father. "I forgive you, Daddy. I know you had no choice..."

King Harkinian looked as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Then let's get to work on this plan. We have eight years, and I fear they will pass far too quickly. I think the first order of business should be restoring our army to its former glory."

Impa nodded. "If we have the military strength, we can merely deny the Gerudo entrance into the country, putting a quick stop to any plans they may have. We will need a backup plan, however, should our armies not be able to defeat the Gerudo."

"I would suggest a marriage to another, but no country would wish to incite the Gerudo wrath by offering one of their princes."

"Espionage should also be an option. We should be able to recruit a loyal Hylian with enough Gerudo blood. A pity the war was so devastating to the Sheikah."

"What about the Master Sword?" Link interjected himself into the conversation. "Is it not the only weapon capable of destroying Ganondorf?"

Impa frowned. "I think you may have neglected to tell me that it was the necessary tool, and not just the tool used."

Link blushed furiously for forgetting what now seemed like an important detail. "I still have it, you know. It's sitting in my room, with the rest of my equipment."

The king nodded. "Then assassination is still on the table."

Zelda cleared her throat. "What if I go through with the marriage?"

Three jaws dropped, and their associated eyes stared at the young girl. Her father's mouth moved as if he were trying to speak, and Link's eyes began to glisten with tears.

Impa was the first to recover, "Princess, we could not ask you to do such a thing."

Zelda took a calming breath, her resolve wavering, and locked eyes with Impa. "As much as I loathe to do it..." She glanced at Link, and tears began to well up in her own eyes. "I could not ask my country to go to war when I can prevent it."

King Harkinian grasped his daughter's hand, squeezing it comfortingly, "We have eight years to avoid this. You don't have to think about this now. We will rally the troops and fight this."

"It would also give him legitimate claim to Hyrule's throne. He would rule the country when your father passes."

"But it _would_ buy us time. If we can't defeat the Gerudo army... I couldn't let my people die for this..." She shook her head, tears escaping down her cheeks.

Link was dumbfounded. He reached out with a trembling hand to touch Zelda's shoulder. They had waited seven years to be together, then all that time fighting Ganondorf when he didn't even know who she was... and now she's promised to another... Zelda lifted her right hand and placed it on his, giving it a little squeeze.

"Now you two stop worrying about all this. You may have lived an extra seven years, but you are children _now_, and you should have your childhood." The king smiled at his daughter and Link. "Link, my boy, seeing as you are Hylian, I'm sure you would feel more comfortable staying here in the castle, as opposed to the Kokiri Forest. Of course Impa would not mind an extra charge, and will be able to help you become accustomed to castle life."

The Sheikah nodded her affirmation. Link blushed lightly in gratitude. At least he would be able to be close to his love, and experience growing up with her.

"We need to seal the sacred realm!" Navi suddenly shot out from under Link's hat with a noisy jingle. "With the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf could corrupt that, too!"

"Mm. That is indeed something we cannot risk." Impa turned to Link, "You have the Master Sword in your quarters?" He nodded. "Then I think you should put it back in its place in the Temple of Time. Take care of that this afternoon." He nodded again. "One less thing to worry about, then."

Navi darted back under Link's hat, back to being uncharacteristically quiet. Link bowed his head quickly, then stood. "Your Majesty, if I may be excused..." The king nodded quickly, and the boy dashed out of the dining hall.

When he returned to his room, he threw his hat down on the bed and scooped Navi up in his hands. "Navi... what's wrong?"

She hovered a couple inches above his palms, and seemed to smile, though he couldn't see her face. "Link... You might be a little boy again... but you've grown up. All that time fighting Ganondorf's creatures... you're not a child anymore." She chimed sadly. "Fairies stay with Kokiri their whole lives, because they never grow up..." Navi turned away from her boy. "We can't maintain our bond with a grown up!" Sparkles fell onto Link's hands, and he realized they were tiny tears. "Soon I will be called back to the forest by the Great Deku Tree... There's nothing I can do to stop it. I'm already starting to weaken." She dropped onto Link's palms, and he could feel her tiny arms wrap around his fingers.

"No..." Link whispered, "I can't let that happen... I _won't_ let that happen. There has to be a way! I just lost Zelda, I won't lose you, too, Navi!"

He heard the fairy sniffle as she rose back into the air. "Let's just return the Master Sword... Then we can figure out everything else."

He nodded, and quickly changed back into his clothes, donning all his adventuring gear. Master Sword and Hylian Shield strapped across his back, and fairy at his side, he strode purposefully through the castle and out the front door. He decided to leave Epona in the royal stables, and made his way over the drawbridge on foot. The sun was still high in the sky when he finally reached the Temple of Time. His footsteps echoed loudly in the large main chamber as he edged his way to the altar. The Kokiri Emerald in his bag began to vibrate as he approached its resting place. He dug it out of his pack, allowing it to fly out of his hands and into the proper niche. It served no purpose in this time, however, for the door behind the altar was already open. Link sidestepped around the carved stone table, and tiptoed into the misty room beyond. The Master Sword emitted a metallic hiss as he drew it from its sheath. Navi twirled around his head a few times, giving off an encouraging jingle. Link gulped. Ever so carefully, he placed the tip of the Master Sword into the slot on the pedestal. He slowly lowered the Blade of Evil's Bane into its resting place. A golden light shone forth from the small triforce etched into the stone, shining brighter and brighter until Link was forced to close his eyes and shield his face. When the light dimmed, Link looked down at his hands, checking that he was still a boy, and that the Triforce still revealed itself on the back of his left hand. Smiling, he looked up towards Navi, only to see her rise into the light above him. He could barely hear her chime as she flew through one of the stained glass panels near the ceiling. _No..._ _Navi..._


	5. Departure

_Author's Note: We passed 300 hits, hooray! Back to a bit longer chapter, and sorry about all this boring emotional stuff, things will pick up soon, I promise!  
_

_In other news: Again I won't be around on Monday. Maybe I should change the update schedule... but that would mean I'd have to stop procrastinating and doing all my writing on the weekends... ah well, here goes!_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Departure**_

Link shuffled his way back to the castle, weighed down by his heavy heart. He was in a daze, unaware of the curious stares of the townsfolk around him. It was twilight when he arrived back at the castle. Zelda sat on the front staircase, waiting for him. She stood as he approached, worry contorting her face. Link walked past her, lost in his sorrow. Zelda bit her lip and followed him through the maze of hallways and into his quarters.

Link felt a vast emptiness in his heart. He slumped in one of the armchairs and stared unseeing into the fire. _What will I do without Navi... She's been with me for the past eight years! She's been with me through every battle, every victory... What will I do without her?_

The princess leaned back against the thick wooden door, she didn't know what was upsetting Link, much less how to comfort him. Slowly, hesitantly, she stepped fully into the room. "Link?..." When he didn't respond, she tiptoed to his side. She reached out and placed her hand gently on his shoulder and whispered "Link... what's the matter?"

With a start, the hero shook his head and looked up at Zelda. "Gah! I didn't... I'm sorry. I mean..." He trailed off, a pained expression returning to his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there."

Zelda smiled weakly. "It's quite alright, Link. You just seem so upset... What happened this afternoon?"

Link looked down at his hands, then reached up and removed his hat. He flipped the floppy headpiece over on his lap and traced his fingers around the inner edge of the brim. He sighed heavily. "Navi..."

The princess' had shot to her mouth with a gasp, realizing she hadn't seen the fairy since brunch. "Goddesses, what happened?! Were you attacked?"

The young boy shook his head "No... I- I'm just... not a Kokiri." He sighed heavily. "When the last 8 years were not erased... I remember living them, being who I was... I remain an adult if not in body. Fairies may only bond with children, and Kokiri never grow up... that's why they get to keep their fairies forever. But I... I'm Hylian." He looked up into Zelda's eyes, his own glistening with tears. "I've grown up." He leaned his head back against the back of the chair, staring up at the ceiling.

Zelda threw herself forward, into Link's lap. "Oh Link, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault... if I hadn't opened the gateway to the Sacred Realm... if I hadn't sent you back..." She wrapped her arms around him, her tears adding to the moisture on his chest and shoulders.

He absently traced circles on the princess' back in comfort. "It doesn't matter... I would have lost her anyway. I was grown then, I'm still grown now. Too old for a fairy, regardless of what else happened. No matter what, I would have grown up eventually." A mirthless smile pulled at his lips, and his tears began to dry. "I would have lost her one way or another. By sealing me away for 7 years, you probably gave me more time with her than I would have otherwise had." He sighed again, staring into space. "I... I think I need to be alone for a while."

Zelda sat up and slid off Link's lap and the chair. She nodded. She used the palms of her gloves to dry her tears as she walked to the door. The soft sounds of Link's tears falling from his cheeks pulled at her heart, causing a lump to rise in her throat. She hesitated before opening the door, looking over her shoulder to where Link sat. She couldn't quite bring herself back to her royal demeanor, not while Link was hurting so. She hung her head and let go of the latch. She tiptoed back across the room. Fresh tears rose in her eyes, blurring her vision. Link didn't look up as she stood beside the fire. Somehow, the princess managed to find the brick that opened the secret passage. Again, she glanced back at Link before slipping into the darkness. The secret door slid shut behind her, leaving the hero alone with his grief.

***

King Harkinian frowned at the plate of eggs in front of him. His daughter sat to his right, pushing her own eggs around her plate, eyes unfocused. The pair ate in silence, their utensils chiming loudly when they hit the plates, sending an echo through the large room. It was hard to believe, all this time travel business, but there was no denying the sudden age behind his little girl's eyes. Worse, there was no denying the power of the Gerudo King, whom he had sorely underestimated. Suddenly, Link burst through the double doors, interrupting the king's thoughts. A wide grin split his face, and he practically skipped to the table. He took a seat next to Zelda, and immediately began filling his plate with crepes, fruit, and eggs. The princess blinked in shock, her jaw going slack.

The king smiled. "You seem to be in good spirits this morning, young man!"

"Yep!" Link nodded, drinking a few gulps of Lon-lon milk. "I've made a decision."

Zelda quirked her eyebrow, "You have?"

The young hero nodded again, "I'm going to go look for her."

The princess' heart sank. They would finally have a chance to be together, and he was _leaving_? She set her fork on the table to mask her trembling hands.

He flashed her that crooked smile that made her melt. "Relax, Zel, I won't be gone long." He shoved a forkful of egg into his mouth, and continued talking around it. "The way I see it, she didn't _want_ to leave. I mean, she seemed so sad..." He swallowed. "But I know she wouldn't be able to come home on her own. But it'd be pretty obvious if she didn't want to be found. So I don't think I'd be gone more than a couple of weeks." He grinned at her again before he continued eating.

She nodded slowly, letting the truth of it sink in. Link was a born adventurer. He wasn't one to sit idle when something could be done. He couldn't be tied down. _Fool. What made you think he would give up all he ever knew just to sit at your side?_ She looked down at her hands in her lap and fiddled with the decorative waist on her dress. He sure was slipping easily back into childhood. She supposed she should take some small comfort in that. _Then again, he didn't spend the better part of eight years running for his life. This is what you wanted, remember? For him to have his childhood back._ It was all Zelda could do to keep her composure. Link looked at her in confusion as she excused herself and dashed from the room.

***

Shadows were just beginning to appear again as the sun moved past high noon. The princess stood beneath the shade of the castle gates, leaning idly against the stone wall. Link stood before her, packing the last of his belongings into Epona's saddlebags. He flashed her a grin as he mounted his trusty steed. She returned it half-heartedly. She walked out into the sunlight, approaching her hero. She pulled a small package from her pockets and handed it up to him. Confused, he tore off the wrapping, revealing the Ocarina of Time. His lips parted as his jaw went slack.

"Zel, I can't..."

She pressed the small instrument further into his hands, curling his fingers tightly around the ocarina. "You can, and you will." Tears began to collect at the corners of her eyes. "And you will bring it back to me."

The boy nodded, understanding. He clutched the heirloom to his chest. "I will."

_I will return to you._ The words went unsaid, but they both understood. Zelda's hand slid down his arm, falling back to her side. The forest boy faced forward in his saddle and began his journey. Just before he reached the bend in the road to Castle Town, he looked back. Zelda waved at him, and could almost make out the smile she knew was spread across his face. She sighed as he rounded the bend and she could see him no more. The tears came in silent trickles down her cheeks, and she used the power of Farore's Wind to teleport herself back to her rooms, lest anyone discover her distress.

Zelda's mood darkened when Link left the castle. She went through the motions, fulfilling her duties and attending her lessons, but she seemed unable to focus. Each spare minute was spent gazing out the windows, looking towards the path that would lead her hero home. Days became weeks, with no news from Link. The princess grew steadily more despondent, eventually even refusing to speak. As weeks turned into months, it was as if a storm cloud had descended upon the castle. Colors seemed muted, and no joy was to be found. The princess rarely lifted her gaze from the floor, only leaving her chambers when absolutely necessary. It was nearly three months since Link had left, and Zelda was beginning to lose what hope she had left that her love would return to her. She sat in silence in the banquet hall; her father had insisted she spend at least one meal per day outside the East Tower. She was idly pushing small vegetables around her plate when a trumpet sounded from the gates.

Full of life again, Zelda's ears twitched at the sound, and she jumped up and rushed towards the main entrance. She stood in the foyer as the guards pulled open the massive oak doors. She bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation. As her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, her smile faded and her face fell. She staggered backwards at the sight that greeted her beyond the castle stairs.

Seven women marched towards her in perfect formation, all with bright red hair and clad in the traditional dress of Gerudo warriors. The princess turned on her heel and disappeared.


	6. Reunited

_Author's note: Goodness, time flies! Sorry for this update being a bit late, I've been out of town for a longer-than-expected (but much needed) vacation. I also have a bit of good? news for y'all: I've been working on the later chapters (bad author, I know!) and Ganondorf just isn't cooperating with the story outline... I think he's trying to postpone the inevitable, personally. But that means I'll be adding a few extra chapters to accommodate his oversized ego. _

_Again, thanks for the reviews, on with the story!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 6: Reunited**_

_No..._ The word echoed inside Zelda's brain as she ran through the castle, making her way back to her room. As she rounded the final bend at the top of the stairs, she hit something like a brick wall. Stumbling, a strong hand caught her shoulder and the princess looked up to see what she had run into. "Impa!"

"Where are you going? I am to prepare you for visitors. The Gerudo have sent an emissary that wishes to meet with you in your quarters." Zelda wiped away her tears, though her lower lip still trembled. Impa smiled softly and lifted the young girl into a warm embrace. "Shh, poor dear... you thought it was him at the gates?" The little princess nodded. "It's all right... He'll come back. But for now, we must be strong, and prepare for what is to come." The princess nodded, and the Sheikah carried her into her antechamber. "Let's get you cleaned up." She set the girl down on the vanity chair and set to work fetching cold water to wash her face.

All too soon, the pair heard rapping at the door. The guard announced the Gerudo visitors, and Impa signalled for the door to be opened. Seven women marched through the doorway. At the front was a tall woman, in pink clothing studded with gems. Her sheer leggings billowed around her legs, and her top barely provided for modesty. Metal bands circled her arms and neck. Her hair was held up by a heavily adorned clasp, and the bright red locks fell to her knees. Her arms were covered to the elbows by fingerless gloves, and she wore a scimitar on each hip. She was flanked on each side by three purple-clad warriors. Each had scimitars hanging from their belts, and carried spears with curved blades. Their arms were bare but for their studded gauntlets, their stomachs were left open to the air, and masks covered the lower halves of their faces. All seven scowled at the princess, obviously less than pleased that their king would choose a Hylian bride. When the full entourage had entered the room, the Gerudo in pink signalled with her hand. The six others tapped the butts of their spears against the floor in unison, then turned and marched out of the room. The doors closed loudly behind them, and the three remaining women were left alone, staring each other down.

The Gerudo was first to speak. "As Chief of the Gerudo, it has been deemed my duty to prepare you for entry into the Gerudo tribe." She looked the princess over from head to toe and snorted lightly. "It is a good thing we have plenty of time." Zelda's cheeks burned. "Since you are not a member of our tribe, you will be required to not only learn our ways, but to also prepare for your wedding to our king. As you are unable to live among us and attend lessons with me daily, I will be travelling here, to your castle, thrice each year until your marriage." The woman jutted her hip out to the side and rested her hand upon it.

Zelda's eyes widened with recognition. _Why didn't I see it before..._ "Nabooru..." she breathed, barely a whisper.

The Gerudo woman took a step back, narrowing her eyes at the young girl. "What did you say?"

The princess stood and approached the Gerudo Chief. "Nabooru. You do not remember, but I know you. I know you do not approve of your king or his methods. I know you despise Koume and Kotake. Most importantly, though," She reached out and too Nabooru's hand in her own, "I know you are trustworthy."

For once, Nabooru was speechless. Then she snatched her hand back, shouting, "Sorcery! I am no traitor! How do you know these things? Those thrice-damned witches have gotten to you, haven't they?!"

Impa took a step forward, holding her palms before her. "Relax, I know this is... odd... but please listen to what we have to say. There is much you need to know."

***

The sun had long set, and the moon was rising over Death Mountain. Zelda yawned. Nabooru sat across from her on the small couch. She was hunched forward, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Wow..." The Gerudo woman scratched the back of her neck. "I mean, seriously, hon, this is a lot to take in." She sighed and glanced between Impa and the princess. "Not that I can say it's unexpected, but hearing about it in that kind of detail... I guess I still held out some kind of hope."

"So you believe us?" Impa quirked her eyebrow.

Nabooru nodded, then flashed a lopsided grin. "Sage of Spirit, huh?"

Zelda couldn't help but smile; some things would never change. She raised her hand to cover another yawn. The Gerudo craned her neck to look behind herself, out the window.

"Goddesses, it's late! I should let you get to bed! _You_ might not be a little girl, but your body still is." She winked at the young princess, "Tomorrow I guess we'll see where we stand on this whole training thing. Gerudo or not, all women should be able to hold their own in battle. Though from what you tell me of Sheik, I doubt you'd find much trouble even in the Gerudo arena!" She stood and made her way out the door. Before it closed, Zelda saw Nabooru hit one of her guards upside the head to wake the woman up.

***

Zelda swung the oversized scimitar with all her might, clanging loudly as the broad side of the blade hit the wooden training dummy. Her shoulders heaved with each breath, she was already exhausted after only an hour's practice.

"Again!" The Gerudo woman's voice echoed across the training field. "Keep your elbow tucked in, your blade is spinning when you swing. Your muscles are still weak. Let the weight of the blade do your work for you." She stepped forward, guiding the princess' arm through the proper motion. "Just a few more times, then we will stop for today."

Zelda nodded, wishing it could at least be Nabooru who trained her. She missed her old body, too. These child-size muscles were frustratingly weak and difficult to control. The girl set her face in determination; if Link could learn to fight at this age, then so would she. She would be as strong as Sheik again. She took a deep, centering breath and began anew. Again and again, steel met wood; now chipping into the mannequin, instead of rebounding off of it. The blade sung so loudly in her ears that she nearly missed the front gate trumpet, again sounding the news of a visitor to the castle.

The girl's head straightened and her ears perked up. She dropped the scimitar to the ground, its point holding it upright in the dirt. Slowly, a grin tugged at the corners of her lips until her face was split from ear to ear. Sweaty, dishevelled and dressed in training gear, the princess took off running at full speed. Her Gerudo instructor raised an eyebrow and turned to Nabooru, who only smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

The princess raced across the castle grounds as fast as her little legs could carry her. This time, she was not disappointed when she rounded the corner of the castle walls and spotted the 'visitor' trotting up the path on his red mare. Her smile brightened even more, and the boy turned to face her. Link's face spread into a grin and he jumped from Epona's saddle and rushed towards Zelda. Laughing with joy, they fell into each others' arms and the Hero spun his princess in circles. When they finally stopped, they embraced tightly for a moment, then the unkempt princess pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you." She smiled softly.

He smiled back with his usual lopsided grin. "I missed you too, Zel."

Her heart fluttered whenever he called her that. He was the only one to ever give her a nickname. She stumbled forward as something nudged her shoulder roughly. The young girl turned around to find herself face to face with Epona. She laughed lightly and rubbed the foal's nose. "Of course I missed you too, girl!" The horse tossed her head and whinnied with satisfaction.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and the two children looked up in surprise. Impa and Nabooru stood there, disapproving looks on their faces. Zelda felt her cheeks burn while Link's face and ears turned the color of boiled lobster. A grin tugged at the corner of the Gerudo's mouth, but she maintained a stern tone as she scolded the young princess. "That is hardly the proper way for the future Gerudo queen to act, especially in public!"

Impa crossed her arms, "A princess should be able to maintain a sense of decorum, regardless of location." The Sheikah woman raised her eyebrow, and Zelda suddenly found her shoes _very_ interesting.

"I do apologize, Impa. I let my emotions get the better of me." She bit her lip and did not meet her nursemaid's steely gaze.

Link was silent, opting instead to quietly grab Epona's reigns and sneak away with the horse to the stables. He hoped he hadn't gotten the princess in too much trouble... though it _had_ been awfully good to see her again. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her while he was in Termina...


	7. Fading

_Author's note: Another short one... and I hate it .  
Nothing much happens, but it's some quick necessary explanations of things that will be more important later...  
_

_**

* * *

Chapter 7: Fading**_

"... and that's when the Four Giants stepped out of nowhere and held the moon in the sky!" Link raised his arms above his head, mimicking the Giants' motions. He smiled at the princess, slightly out of breath from his animated storytelling.

Zelda leaned forward, completely enthralled with Link's tales of Termina. She tucked her legs beneath her, and leaned forward, supporting herself on one arm with her hand in the grass. They had spent the whole day on the castle grounds, finally able to spend time together now that Nabooru and her Gerudo entourage had returned to the desert for the next few months. The sun was beginning to set, and the tree the princess sat beneath no longer provided any shade.

Link mimed drawing his sword and continued his tale, "I climbed the clock tower and up to the moon, to battle the spirit in Majora's Mask! I knew the demon would never fight me as a mortal child, so I put on this!" He shoved the Fierce Deity Mask towards Zelda, its white eyes glowing orange in the setting sun. "When I transformed into the Fierce Deity, it drew the demon Majora out of hiding, and we entered a fierce battle!" He started to act out the fight, but stopped short when he realized Zelda wasn't listening.

The girl was staring down at the mask. She reached her hand out and traced her fingertips along its side and jaw. "It looks like you... Like you did, I mean. Like you will." She gently picked up the white mask, running her fingers over its flawless surface. She traced the red and blue patterns, she touched every surface, unable to shake the thought that this face was and would be her Hero. She looked up at the green clad boy in front of her and offered a weak smile. "I'm sorry, I guess I got distracted."

He pursed his lips and grunted in agreement. He flopped down on the grass beside her. "Its okay, the story was mostly over anyway." He grinned up at his princess, "I won, you know."

She giggled and handed him the mask. They sat together, comfortably silent, as the sun completed its trek across the sky and darkness settled over Hyrule. Zelda sighed lightly and stood, strolling back towards the castle as Impa approached. Link quickly shoved his things back into his pack and jogged to catch up to the princess. Impa nodded her approval as the children reached her.

"I'm glad to see you two took my lecture to heart. It wouldn't do to have word reach the desert that their King's betrothed was becoming _close_ to another boy."

"Yes, Impa." The pair answered simultaneously, the memory of last week's harsh lecture fresh in their minds.

***

The sun was high in the sky when Impa entered the inner courtyard. She carried a large blanket and picnic basket. Zelda had requested to take her midday meal in her personal garden. Knowing her charge would not be alone, Impa had been sure to pack enough food for two. As she rounded the final bend, she spotted Zelda idly splashing in the small artificial stream, and heard a suspicious rustling from behind a shrub. The Sheikah suppressed a smile as she laid out the blanket and unpacked the basket.

"There you are, little one: freshly prepared lunch... for two."

Link gasped quietly and stepped back out into the open. He rubbed the back of his neck and flashed Impa his signature lopsided grin. "Nothing gets past you, huh?"

The older woman nodded. "It doesn't hurt that your skills at stealth are not what they once were." The boy blushed. "Though I am sure they will be back up to par shortly, with all the practice you get sneaking into these gardens." His face burned more furiously. Impa stood and started down the path, then called quietly over her shoulder, "Just don't get caught."

The two children quickly settled themselves on the blanket, sitting on opposite corners, just in case they had any more unexpected visitors. The princess picked up a sandwich and handed it to Link. They both smiled as they began to eat.

Zelda wrinkled her nose with distaste as a large insect crawled onto the blanket. She flicked it back into the grass with her fingertips. "Oh, Link, you should have seen it! There was a giant skulltula in the hedge maze last month, it was _disgusting_!"

"A skulltula? That's _nothing_ compared to Queen Gohma! Talk about a big spider... Probably one of the scariest things I've ever seen in all of Hyrule." Link nodded to himself and smiled in his reverie, laying back onto the grass.

Zelda frowned. "A spider? Scary? What about all of Ganondorf's minions? Twinrova? The Dark King himself?"

"Hmm?" The hero's brow furrowed as he struggled to remember. "Oh yeah..." He bit his lip as the memories of the other timeline slowly bubbled back to the surface. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _That was strange... I must have been in Termina for too long..._

***

Zelda picked up her pace when she saw Impa's distinctive form disappear around a corner. "Impa!" She raised her hand as she called out to her surrogate mother. "Impa, I need to speak with you!" The princess slowed as she caught up with the Sheikah, and they walked side by side. Impa quirked her eyebrow and looked down at her charge. "... It's about Link." The older woman pressed her lips together and opened a door as they walked past. Taking a quick look inside, she ushered Zelda inside. The princess found herself inside a dimly lit cleaning closet. Impa looked down at her expectantly. "He's forgetting. Earlier today, he was talking as though cleansing the Great Deku Tree were the only heroic thing he had done in Hyrule, like he had never seen any of the temples, as if he had never faced Ganondorf in battle!"

Impa frowned. "That is... troubling." She tapped her foot in thought. "Meet me at the gate at sunset; bring Link. We will go see Rauru. He may not have his memories from those seven years, but he is still the Sage of Light, and he does seem to be quite knowledgeable in these matters." She turned and slipped silently back into the hallway, leaving the princess alone in the dark room.

Zelda chewed her lower lip in thoughtful worry. Once again she doubted her decision to use the ocarina, to alter the time stream.

***

Rauru nodded solemnly. "First, it seems that the triforce pieces you each carry have allowed you to retain your memories, despite being sent back in time." He began to pace in front of the trio, "You know the triforce is most powerful when the pieces are brought together. It would appear that the triforce of courage allows Link to remember those eight years while it is near the triforce of wisdom." He smiled knowingly at the Hero of Time. "While you may wish to remember, without those memories, you truly have your childhood back."

Link looked startled, then glanced between Zelda and Impa. The Sheikah frowned, and Zelda looked at her hands guiltily. He sighed inwardly. _No, I can't hold this against her... she was only doing what she thought was best..._ Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment. She had already taken the memory of his deeds from everyone else, why couldn't even he remember what great things he had done?

The princess spoke up "Rauru, why do I not forget those years and all we had accomplished?"

The portly sage nodded "It would seem that the triforce cannot allow you to relinquish the wisdom those years provided you, just as you do not forget events that took place when you were very young."

She pursed her lips, the pain of losing her mother burning in her heart. "And Ganondorf?"

"I would suspect that his memories are fading at least as quickly as Link's. The King of Evil does not have the advantage of being near another piece of the triforce."

Zelda nodded solemnly, her brow furrowed. It all seemed to make sense... but it still wasn't fair. Link had saved the world, and she would be the only one to remember it. The Sage of Light turned then, and began to walk away. A pillar of blue light descended from the ceiling in front of him. As he stepped into it, he disappeared back into the Sacred Realm and his Light Temple.


	8. Awakening

_Author's note: First off, sorry for disappearing for the last couple of weeks! On the plus side, I had a great vacation, despite not realizing I didn't have any uploaded chapters left... but I **did** get a lot of work done on later chapters, but you'll just have to wait for those ^_~_

_More good news: with the way the later chapters worked themselves out, my outline has been revised to 28 chapters total, so more story for you, yay!_

_I'll try to get caught up, giving you this (longer than normal) chapter now, another on Monday, and hopefully one at the end of next week to get me caught up and back on schedule. Now, on with the show!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 8: Awakening**_

"And tomorrow we leave for Hyrule! Soon the entire kingdom will be ours!"

Blue and red lights streaked furiously around the Gerudo King as he stood in the deepest dungeons of the Desert Colossus. He ran his hand through his auburn hair and sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long night. "Actually, I will not be returning to Hyrule for a few years."

Koume shrieked and stopped in front of Ganondorf's face. "The troops are prepared! We march at first light!"

He squared his shoulders, he would not be swayed in this. These witches did not have that much power over him. He raised the back of his right hand in front of his 'mothers'. "I already have the triforce of power. There is no need to attack Hyrule."

Koume began circling the young man again, and Kotake's burning hair flamed with her anger. "Do you not _want_ to expand your rule? Hyrule is still weak from the war and ripe for the taking!" She cackled as she twirled around his head.

Glancing between the two women as best he could, Ganondorf let a growl escape his throat. "I completed negotiations on my last visit. They will supply us with food and water until this drought has passed. It is not necessary to take Hyrule by force."

Koume let loose a derisive laugh, and Kotake hovered in front of her charge this time. "And just _how_ do you plan to take it, then, hmm?"

The king allowed himself a grin. "I will take their throne legitimately. Not even the Hero of Time will be able to oppose me after I marry the Hylian princess."

Kotake's jaw dropped in shock and her twin joined her in front of the young man's face. The ice-haired witch narrowed her eyes. "And why would they agree to such a thing?"

His grin widened. "Their king already has. When he signed the trade agreement, he signed over the princess as well."

"And the tribe? The girls will not be happy when they find their king has chosen a _Hylian_ for a bride."

He frowned. "I have sent a squadron to prepare the girl. By the time she is of age, she will all but be a Gerudo."

"Of age? If she were a Gerudo, she would be your wife the moment you chose her!"

Ganondorf let out a slow breath. "I am your king, and my decision has been made. Zelda and I shall marry in 8 years time." He looked slowly between the two witches. "This will break the Hero." His grin returned. "The wedding will take place on the very day he would have defeated me."

The twins' cackling laughter echoed across the desert and into the night.

***

Hyrule Castletown was abuzz with excitement. Flowers and garlands had been hung over doors and high above the streets. Children ran shrieking between market stalls, caught up in their games. Villagers had gathered from the furthest reaches of Hyrule, packing the streets and quickly emptying the merchants' inventories. A few Zora and Gorons were scattered throughout the crowd. Today, the whole kingdom celebrated, for it was the princess' birthday.

As the sun began to reach towards the western mountains and the sky turned pink, the mass of people headed towards the northern gate and the castle grounds.

Music filled Zelda's ears as she leaned on the windowsill of her bedroom. She rested her chin in one hand, and idly traced the opposite finger along the masonry. Tears began to fill her eyes as she watched the growing crowd below. The princess heard soft footsteps approaching, and heard her nursemaid clear her throat.

"The sun has nearly set. You must finish preparations for your speech."

Zelda turned away from the window and looked sadly up at Impa. "Today was the day." The Sheikah woman cocked her head quizzically. "The day Ganondorf took the castle. The day you and I went into hiding. The day Link was locked away in the Sacred Realm." The girl rubbed her thumb over the back of her right hand. "The day we awakened the triforce."

Impa pursed her lips. "The day your father was murdered."

The girl closed her eyes and nodded, a tear falling softly to the floor. The older woman stepped over and pulled Zelda into her arms. "Ssh, it's all right."

The princess sniffled and pulled out a kerchief. "I guess I just thought I'd have him back, you know? I lost him then, but he's alive now... I... I thought we'd be able to spend more time together."

Impa ran her hand gently over Zelda's back. "You must remember that he is the king as well as your father. His duties to the country take up much of his time, though I am certain he wishes he could spend more time with you, as well."

The girl nodded and looked back out the window. The shadow of the castle stretched over the grounds, the peaks reaching the royal forest. Zelda felt an itch on the back of her right hand, and was shocked to see her triforce mark glowing through the fabric of her glove. The golden light radiated throughout the room, sending beams of warmth and light out the windows and over the gawking crowd. The princess closed her eyes and smiled softly as a wave of serenity washed over her, and she was suddenly _aware_ of the choices she should make.

***

Link laid back against the cool stone of the forest temple entryway, leaving his legs to dangle over the edge. He placed his hands behind his head and smiled to his right, where Saria sat. "Sunset is always my favorite time of day," He turned his head again to stare at the passing pink and orange clouds. "Despite what they say about the sadness of twilight, it's always made me feel... peaceful somehow."

Saria drew her knees to her chest, balancing her boot heels on the edge of the platform. She nodded slowly, looking up herself. "For me, it's just another goodbye. Twilight is the time when I must say goodbye to another day, when I must leave this meadow and head back to the village. Today, especially, twilight marks the time when I must once again say goodbye to an old friend." She looked sadly down at an oblivious Link, who had turned his attention to an itch in his ear. "Link?"

He sat up and looked at her, cocking his head slightly to one side. "Hmm?"

"Don't they close the gates to the city, and the castle, at sundown?"

He smirked mischievously. "They do, but I was planning to use the ocarina to get back to the Temple of Time. And tomorrow is Zelda's birthday, so they keep the castle gates open, that the whole city may gather on the castle grounds and start the festivities at sunset."

The green-haired Kokiri frowned. "You should really get going then, you wouldn't want to miss the Princess' birthday!"

Link pressed his hands into his knees as he stood up. "You know, Saria, you're invited, too. Zelda said you two were good friends... back then."

Saria sighed. "Regardless of everything you've told me, I'm still pretty sure I can't leave the forest." She stood as well, and began walking down the tattered staircase. "I'll walk you to the bridge, though."

Link perked up at that, a smile stretching over his face. Saria couldn't help but respond in kind. The friends walked in silence until they reached the bridge leading out of the Kokiri forest. Link pulled a small berry-colored ocarina from his pouch. As he brought the mouthpiece to his lips, Saria produced her own bone-white ocarina. With a knowing smile, the pair began playing Saria's song. As the last notes echoed into the forest, the Kokiri girl's eyes glistened with tears.

Link flashed her his lopsided grin. "I'll never forget the Kokiri... or you, Saria. You're my best friend!" He gave her a quick hug and started across the bridge before turning and calling over his shoulder. "I'll be back at the end of summer for my birthday!"

"Link!" Saria started forward as she shouted. "Your _hand_!"

The boy skidded to a halt, looking down at the now-glowing triforce mark on his left hand. "Huh..." As the light intensified, he brought his right arm up over his face, shielding his eyes. A feeling of drive and determination filled Link's very soul, and he _knew_ that he would fulfill his destiny.

***

The Gerudo army was gathered at the eastern entrance to Gerudo Valley. They watched with eager anticipation as a caravan of Hylian wagons made their way over the creaking wooden bridge that spanned the ravine separating the Gerudo territories from Hyrule proper. The entire tribe had returned to the fortress, families no longer able to support themselves in the massive drought plaguing the entire western region.

Everyone was eager to get the supplies back inside the fortress. The warriors so they could get out of the blazing sun, and the workers behind them eager to dismantle the bridge. Once this shipment was completed, construction would begin on a new bridge. The new bridge would be made of carved stone, held together by the strongest Gerudo concrete, and should stand strong for hundreds of years to come.

As the Hylian caravan approached, the Gerudo King stepped out of the white tent among the ranks of soldiers. He sauntered up to the first wagon, setting his shoulders into a strong and proud stance. The driver was visibly shaking as he clambered to the ground and bowed deeply before Ganondorf. The already imposing Gerudo man was even more intimidating with the sun beginning to set behind him, illuminating his fiery hair and the amber gem of his crown. Without a word, the Hylian men unloaded their wagons, and the Gerudo women quickly whisked the crates and barrels into the fortress and out of the heat. As the last wagon was unloaded, Ganondorf crossed his arms and nodded his satisfaction. The wagons hurried back across the bridge, moving much faster now that the horses weren't so burdened. The Gerudo King turned on his heel and began to walk back towards the fortress, trailing behind the last of his soldiers. As the massive wooden gates closed behind him, he felt a warmth emanating from his right hand. He slid off his armored glove, marvelling at the glowing mark he found beneath it. The women surrounding him stopped what they were doing to stare at the brightening beams of light that shot out to the east and southeast. Ganondorf grinned and flexed his arms in front of his chest; he hadn't felt this power in nearly a year. It felt... _right._


	9. Changing

_Author's note: Nice weather means I spend too much time outside, and not enough writing! Just one more update this weekend, then I'll be all caught up for Monday's new chapter. Sorry this is a short one, but thanks for all the hits, favs, and reviews!_

* * *

_**Chatper 9: Changing**_

Nabooru sat sideways in the armchair, her legs dangling over one side, her head peering upside-down at the princess while she studied the scrolls on her desk. "Goddesses, Zelda, you're so _bookish_. I've been coming here for what? Two years now? Three? And you still can't fight properly with a scimitar, but you know Gerudo history better than I do!" the Gerudo woman laughed. "At this rate, you'll be sent off to the Desert Colossus to become a priestess!"

"Your next visit will be three years precisely." Zelda put away the scroll she had been reading. "Need I remind you that I hold the triforce of _wisdom_? I'm supposed to be bookish!" The girl crossed her arms and made a face.

Nabooru laughed again. "Looks like your mood swings are getting the better of you." The Gerudo winked at the princess, who uncrossed her arms and rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

"This is unbelievably frustrating. I went through puberty once already, I really don't appreciate doing so again." Nabooru snorted lightly. "I know, I know. I must reap what I have sown." The princess sighed. "Training, then?" She stood and stretched lightly. "I think I could use some exercise." She stepped out from behind the oversized desk.

Nabooru slapped her on the back and led her towards the door. "Now that's the Gerudo spirit!"

Zelda couldn't help but smile.

***

Clad once again in breeches and a tunic, Zelda made her way into the training armory. She flashed a quick smile at the attending guards, who bowed deeply as soon as they recognized her. They stepped aside and motioned her into the room, which was filled with racks upon racks of training swords. She ran her fingertips along their hilts, before stopping at a rack of wooden swords and pulling out two that were the equivalent of longswords. She hefted the pair and nodded with satisfaction. With a spring in her step, she exited the other end of the room onto the training field.

Nabooru was leaning against a pillar as she watched a group of young men go through the motions of a training exercise. Zelda recognized the patterns on their tunics marking them as Hylian Knights in training.

"Not a bad group to share the grounds with, are they?" The Gerudo woman gestured with her chin towards one of the more attractive trainees.

The princess blushed lightly, "Let us just hope they keep to themselves. I do not need any distractions, especially today."

Nabooru shook her head and pulled out twin practice scimitars, the blades dulled to a rounded edge. "Okay then, Princess. Are you ready for that second blade?"

With a slight frown, Zelda passed the wooden blades between her hands, gripping the hilts. She stepped onto the grass and shifted into a ready stance. "I suppose it does not matter much, if I am ready or not."

Nabooru chuckled, "Agreed. Either way, here I come!"

The Gerudo Chief leapt forward, one scimitar over her head, the other out to the side. She swung both weapons towards Zelda as she landed. The princess sidestepped, avoiding the vertical slice, and jutted her right arm out, blocking the horizontal blade.

Nabooru took a step backward, lowering her weapons. "That's good, but remember, you have two swords there, use them!" She brought her blades up in demonstration. "Instead of dodging, put that second weapon to use. Let's try that again. I'll go slower this time." Zelda nodded and the Gerudo woman stepped forward, again bringing her dulled scimitars in for an attack.

Zelda started to shuffle her feet out of instinct, but stopped herself and braced her feet against the ground. She swung the blades around, catching one against the hilt of her right-hand weapon. She quickly brought her left hand around in a circle, sweeping Nabooru's second blade to the side before it could strike. The older woman stepped back with a smile.

"Great! Now you're thinking with both hands. I'm going to speed things up again, but try to stick to parries and blocks, instead of dodging. Fight like a Gerudo, not a Sheikah!"

They both grinned at that, setting themselves back into a fighting stance. As the pair fought, the regiment on the far side of the field disbanded, slowly finding their way back indoors. One of the shorter boys ruffled his shaggy blonde hair and made his way towards the Princess. Nabooru kept one eye on the approaching figure as she ceased her offensive and began blocking Zelda's attacks. The boy looked irritatingly familiar.

"Hey Zel!"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Princess Zelda gasped and spun too quickly as she swung her blade. She began to topple backwards, when Link's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. The two stood, their bodies scant inches apart, and stared into each other's eyes. A loud, forced cough broke into their daydream, and the pair hurriedly stepped apart, cheeks reddening. Zelda stared pointedly at the ground near her feet, and nervously rubbed her forearm.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up. I think we're done with training for the day." Nabooru threw the pair a mock salute before sauntering off, leaving them alone on the training field.

Zelda was the first to gather her wits and speak. "It is good to see you again, Link! It has been at least three weeks, and I have missed you dearly!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, the King has had me in school all day, and training in the evenings... I haven't had time for anything but sleep!"

"School! That's wonderful, Link!" She cocked her head to the side. "Wait, training?"

"I guess they didn't tell you, I'm a Junior Hylian Knight!" He puffed his chest out, emphasizing the knight's crest on his tunic.

"But you're only thirteen!"

Link's cheeks reddened again and he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, your father said something about having proven myself when I cleared out the Dodongo's Cavern and Lord Jabu-jabu last year."

"Well, you certainly have earned it! And now there can be no question as to the validity of your living in the castle!"

He frowned slightly. "About that... I've been moved into the soldiers' barracks, so I'm not _technically_ living in the castle anymore."

"Oh..." The young princess looked crestfallen. "Perhaps we can meet for afternoon tea?"

Link grinned. "I'd like that. It'd be a nice break after class lets out."

Zelda nodded decisively. "It's a date then."

The Hero blushed furiously, certain that he would be able to glow in the dark. The princess giggled.


	10. Young Love

_Author's Note: Guess who forgot to upload her files? *ahem* My bad? Ooh, and it's a short one, too, sorry! ._

_Bleh, less than happy with the fight scenes here. I'll have to go back and re-work them eventually, but I'd rather get the rest of the story put together, first. At least we're almost up to the chapters I've been working on out of order (one of which was the first chapter I wrote for this story :3)! Yes, I realize that I'm two chapters behind again, but rest assured that you'll get them over the next couple of weeks.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Young Love**_

"Ha! Hyah! … Again!"

King Harkinian stood on the balcony, looking down upon the ranks of soldiers in synchronized practice below. He frowned as he counted the regiments and calculated his total forces. Even with the recruitment drive, the army was still at a meager four hundred men. The entire Gerudo populace were warriors, and though they were less abundant than Hylians, their forces were half again as numerous as his own. He closed his eyes and sighed. They would have to do; there were only four years left in which to act. The sky began to shift colors as the sun set, and the King headed back inside. Twilight always reminded him of those he had lost, as well as all his regrets.

***

Zelda sat in the parlor, her ankles crossed beneath her straight-backed chair. She was clad in a long white gown with purple trim and no petticoats, perfectly cool for the early summer heat, and the royal tabard hung from a chain around her waist. She lifted a gloved hand to adjust her diadem while she waited. Two maids brought in a small table laden with biscuits and finger sandwiches. A third arrived shortly after, bearing a silver platter with the tea service.

The last maid lingered at the door, knowing she had brought service for two, but that the princess was currently alone. "Will that be all, your highness?"

"Hmm?" Zelda looked up, distracted. "Oh, yes, Claire," she smiled, "That will be all, thank you."

The woman bowed respectfully and left. Zelda let out a puff of air and stood. Glancing out the window, she began to pace between the door and the table. She straightened with a start when someone knocked on the door. Forcing herself to relax, she moved back to her chair and sat down, smoothing the wrinkles in her dress.

"Yes? Come in!"

The door eased open, and Link tiptoed inside. He looked around nervously as he made his way to the chair opposite Zelda.

"Relax, we're alone." She smiled.

He sighed with relief and attempted to lounge in the stiff chair. He turned around to prod at the cushion a few times before giving up and sitting as straight as he was able. "So..." He looked at the princess and picked up a finger sandwich in each hand. "What have you been up to lately?"

The pair sat and talked for over an hour, but when Link looked out the window to see the sun beginning to dip lower in the sky, he stood. "Shoot, Zel, I have to go _right now_ or I'm going to be late!" He rushed to the other side of the room and opened the door.

"Link?" At the sound of her voice, he turned around, one hand still on the door handle. "Next week, I would like you to meet me for lunch in my gardens. We shall have a picnic, like we used to."

Link's smile stretched from ear to ear. "I'd like that."

He turned and walked out the door. With a spring in his step, Link headed back to the barracks. This afternoon's training suddenly didn't seem nearly so dreadful.

***

After the past few days of sparring, Link was feeling extremely confident. As he walked onto the training field, he spotted a group of young soldiers; recruits, not too much older than himself. The group looked the boy up and down, smirking the whole while, but with the Triforce of Courage, Link was more than a match for them.

The four older boys grinned and slowly circled Link. He quickly took stock of the situation, noting the other boys' heights, distance, and speed. Link spun around quickly, remembering his old sword maneuvers. He swung his leg as he spun, striking each of the other boys, sending them flying outwards. The smallest of them skidded to a halt just in front of a pair of well polished boots.

The four teenagers scrambled to their feet, forming broken salutes. "Captain Lawrence, sir!" They shouted in unison.

The captain nodded his head and dismissed the boys to go nurse their wounds. The instigator of the fight turned towards his superior. Link extended his shield arm, palm up, and flexed his fingers. The captain narrowed his eyes. It was his job to keep any trouble under control. This boy was trouble. He slowly stripped off the uniform shirt and what little armor he was wearing.

Captain Lawrence stepped forward. He and Link began to circle each other, the older feeling a pang of guilt over fighting a barely teen-aged boy. Link was the first to attack, lunging forward and throwing a left hook toward the captain's head. The older man dodged, taking the blow on his shoulder instead. He sidestepped, connecting his fist with Link's eye, violently twisting the boy's head to the side. Link staggered backwards, away from Lawrence's swinging limbs. He regained his balance to see a fist flying towards his face. Ducking, something hard impacted his left knee with a sickening pop. He fell, his leg unable to support his weight.

Captain Lawrence took a step back, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. Link rose to his hands and knees, giving his head a quick shake to clear the fog that was quickly settling over his mind. He stood, and rushed towards the older man, intending a left hook to Lawrence's jaw. The captain brought his foot around in a high arc, the top of his foot connecting squarely with Link's face. The young hero felt his feet lift off the ground with the force of the blow, and he flew backwards through the air, landing harshly on his back.

The captain sauntered over to where Link lay on the ground, groaning. The older man looked down at him, the toe of his boot nudging the boy's hip. Link attempted to sit up, but only managed to lift his shoulders from the ground.

"This fight is over. Report to the medic, then get your ass inside and clean up." The older man turned and began to walk away. "Next time, _soldier_, show some respect."

Link laid his head back down on the grass, closing his eyes. _Definitely not as strong as I used to be._

***

"Goddesses, Link, what happened to you?!" Zelda brought her hands to her mouth in shock.

Link had arrived in the courtyard at the appropriate time, but hardly in an appropriate state. The skin around his right eye was deep purple and swollen. His lip sported a large scab, and he was favoring his left leg. "I... I, uh... I got in over my head during training." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, staring at his feet.

"Would you like me to call a nurse? The doctor?"

He shook his head in dissent, but immediately regretted it. Pain flashed behind his eyes, leaving a dull throb between his ears. "No, no, I'll be fine. I've got a few days rest from training for it, too!"

Zelda shook her head, the boy was unbelievable. "At least let me help you clean up a bit."

She picked up a napkin and went over to the stream that ran through the garden. She placed the cloth in the cool water and wrung out any excess. She went back over and knelt next to her Hero, dabbing gently at his swollen eye. He visibly relaxed, letting the damp cloth soothe the hot throb of the swelling. He smiled slightly as the princess moved on to his lip, wetting and wiping away the dried blood. He closed his eyes in contentment and let the woman, _girl_, he loved take care of him and ease his pain.

***

"Now, Princess, this will be a drastic change from what you have been learning. The Sheikah use vastly different techniques than the Gerudo."

"Impa, I know that. I still remember most of what you taught me, I just need to re-train my muscles. Age aside, I am nowhere near as strong as I was then."

The older woman nodded. It was easy to forget that the girl had an extra seven years of memories in her head. "Stealth first, then speed, _then_ strength. I am going to turn around. When you can reach me from across the room without me hearing your approach, then we will move on."

Zelda sighed. Just because she remembered, didn't mean she had to like it. She took a deep breath, and began to run, bounding lightly across the room, her feet barely touching the ground.


End file.
